Lois' Bad Day
by SydandVaughn
Summary: Lois is forced back to Smallville and has to face the one day out of the year she hates.


Title: Lois' Bad Day

Summary: Lois is forced back to Smallville and has to face the one day out of the year she hates.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Lois, nor Clark, nor Chloe, nor Lionel, nor Smallville. Nothing.

Lois Lane fumbled with her keys, trying to jam them into her door. She could hear the phone ringing inside; and as much as she tried to hurry, her keys would not cooperate. She finally managed to shove the key into the lock and quickly unlocked the door. As Lois was turning the knob, the shoulder strap of her back slid off her shoulder and landed on her arm, causing the overloaded bag to slam into her leg.

Lois muttered a string of obscenities as she stumbled into her closet of a dorm room. She dropped the offending bag onto the floor as she limped the seven steps to the phone. Just as she reached the phone, it stopped ringing.

"Where's the answering machine?" Lois asked the phone. Glancing down she noticed it was turned off. "What's the point of having an answering machine, if you're going to turn it off when you leave, Brooke? Why do I have to have dumbest roommate from hell?"

She flopped on her bed, ignoring the pain coming from her right leg. Lois was halfway through a sigh when the phone rang again. She jumped up a little too hastily as all the blood drained from her head making the room spin. She steadied herself on the desk and picked up the phone.

"If this a telemarkter, I'm considering a civil suit citing physical and emotional stress," Lois answered.

"Lois, thank God you're there."

"Chloe? What's wrong?"

"Well, you remember when I told you Lionel was released from prison, right?" Chloe began.

"You're starting by mentioning Lionel Luthor. So much for you breaking good news to me. What happened?" Lois asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I sort of accidentally bumped into him. But I'm not sure it was entirely accidental on his part," Chloe said. "We were at the Talon so I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I was expecting some sort of vague threat against my life."

"What did he say?" Lois was sure Lionel Luthor had planned the impromptu meet, and knew any threats he made, vague or otherwise, he had the resources to carry them out.

"The weird thing was he didn't threaten me. But he did mention you, wondering if you were safe."

"Me?" Lois replied, trying to sound shocked. Lois hadn't told Chloe, or anybody, that she had seen Lionel in jail. She had not wanted to deal with everyone's disapproval of her actions, hearing all the I-told-you-so's.

"You surprised response wasn't that convincing. Do you mind telling me how he even knows about you?" Chloe asked bitterly.

"I may have seen him in jail when I first got to Smallville," Lois admitted.

"Lois, what the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea what this man is capable of?"

"I have an idea, considering he killed his parents. Look, I was just trying to get some answers about your death. I thought he might have been able to give me some leads. I spent like two minutes with the psychopath. Nothing happened."

"Well you must have left some sort of impression, because now he's threatening you. Anyway after I left the Talon I was freaked out a little bit, and ever since I've been trying to get a hold of you. What's wrong with your cell phone?"

Lois looked accusingly at her book bag, "I didn't know anything was wrong with it." After reaching her bag she heaved it up onto her bed and searched for the apparently broken piece of technology. She found the phone and looked at the power level. "I don't believe this, I charged the damn thing last night."

"Anyway, I talked to your dad-"

"Wait, Chloe you talked to my dad? Why would you do that?"

"I was worried about you, and he deserves to know if there have been threats made against his daughter. He wants you to come back to Smallville and stay with us."

"He wants me to go to the town where the man that has been threatening me lives at the moment?" Lois asked disbelievingly.

"Your dad would have had you stay with him, but he's in Washington this week busy with some political hearings or something," Chloe explained.

"Wouldn't want to be a burden to the old man," Lois said under her breath. "Chlo- I can't go to Smallville now. I'm way too busy trying to catch up on my courses and dealing with my stupid roommate."

"You dad said that you could either come here willing, or he would some of his guys take you here whether you liked it or not."

"Thanks Chloe. This helps me out so much."

"Better than Lionel Luthor killing you," Chloe said, reminding Lois of what was at stake.

"Whatever," Lois replied, "I'll see you in two hours." With that Lois hung up the phone. This was the last thing she needed. Not only would she get further behind in her classes, she would be in that hick town, Smallville, for who knows how long.

"And today of all days," Lois muttered to herself.

------------------------

As Lois passed the sign welcoming her to Smallville, she glared at it. She didn't need anything welcoming her someplace she had no desire to be. She had called her father after she got off the phone with Chloe. He, of course, stubbornly refused to listen to her arguments and ordered her to Smallville. So much for that sympathetic father she had wished for. And now she was at the last place on Earth she wanted to be.

She drove straight to the high school, knowing the short route by heart. Lois went to the Torch's office and waited for her cousin. Impatience getting the better of her, she started pacing the office and wandered near the Wall of Weird. Articles on things that Lois could hardly believe even with all the evidence in the world. Things that her mother would have believed in heartbeat, without any proof or evidence. Ellen Lane would have loved to hear these stories.

"Lois." A familiar voice brought her out of reverie. "What are you doing here?"

Lois sighed, "Apparently not avoiding you. It's astonishing this town hasn't ran out of plaid with you around Smallville."

"It hasn't been the same without you around here. Peaceful, quiet, nice." Clark smirked.

"I hope you didn't shed too many tears crying yourself to sleep over me."

"I've been fine. But you must have missed Smallville terribly to be back so soon."

"Don't think I'm here on my own volition. I'm just following orders," Lois countered.

"I didn't think you followed orders. What makes this time different?"

Bitterly Lois responded, "Chloe got involved and-"

"Are you taking my name in vain?" Chloe asked as she entered the room. "I'm glad you're here Lois."

"Once you got my father involved you knew that I would eventually have no choice," Lois argued.

"Don't get mad at me," Chloe said as she put her hands in the air, surrendering, "Lionel is the one who threatened you."

Clark looked at Lois, judging the truth of Chloe's statement. "What did he say?"

"He's just worried about me, that's all," Lois stated.

"Yeah," Chloe added, "apparently they go way back. Clark, did you know that she visited Lionel in jail when she thought I was dead?"

"You did what?" Clark asked, disapprovingly. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Gee, thanks Smallville. And for your information, I was looking for leads in Chloe's death. Since you weren't being so helpful after your encounter with a lightening bolt. Remember that?"

"When did Lionel make this threat?" Clark asked, ignoring Lois' question.

"This morning at the Talon," Chloe answered. "Her dad didn't want her to be alone, so she's staying with us for the time being."

"Because the safest place for me is where the psycho is residing. Away from the school where I'm behind, desperately trying to catch up. Not to mention the two tests I have to study for. And when I actually get to go back, my roommate will more than likely have claimed everything I own as hers, and pretend she doesn't even know who I am."

"I bet a lot of people try to forget you," Clark replied smugly.

"Funny Smallville," deadpanned Lois. "I'm going to your house Chloe. I'll see you there later."

"Yeah, I'll be there in half an hour. Be careful Lois," Chloe warned.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Lois replied as she left the office, "but it's not like this day could get any worse."

------------------------

"Out of gas!" Lois exclaimed as she kicked the tires of her convertible. "Figures. Okay, I can handle this. This is not the end of the world. I just need to breathe."

In the distance, Lois heard a car coming towards her. "See, everything is going to be fine. Small towns are full of helpful people." She stuck her hand out to flag down the car.

As it came into view, Lois realized it wasn't the typical Smallville car; it was a limousine. She swallowed the bile that threatened to come up as the limo came to a stop and Lionel Luthor stepped out from the back of the vehicle.

Lois quickly put on her game face, hoping Lionel wasn't like a dog and could smell her fear. She noticed that he was in an expensive Italian suit and wondered where he got that type of money so fast after his release from prison. She was sure making license plates didn't pay that well. So much for him being reformed, Lois thought.

"Mr. Luthor, how nice of you take time out of your busy schedule to stop and help me," Lois stated through a forced smile.

"I was wondering how fast your father would get you down here, Miss. Lane, after my supposed threat," Lionel said with an amused expression. "I was fairly impressed with you during our initial meeting."

"Must be the Lane charm," Lois replied. "I can't say I was all that impressed with you. With all I've heard, all the warnings I was given about you, I guess I thought I would meet someone more... intimidating."

"That's very funny, Miss. Lane. You do have a lot of spunk."

"Is that why you threatened me?"

"I never directly threatened you. I just wanted to have a chat with you. You see your spunk, along with your intelligence, compelled me to do some research on you."

"What kind of research?" Lois asked, trying hard not to break her hardened face, but not sure what Lionel was going to pull out of his hat next.

"Just a cursory glance into your past," Lionel answered. "For instance, I know the term army brat applies to you, your father being a three-star general. You have lived on three continents already in your relatively young life."

"Well I guess you found that skeleton in my closet. Good for you Mr. Luthor," Lois said sarcastically.

"You're right, it wasn't that difficult to find that information out Miss. Lane," Lionel stated, unfazed by her lack of concern. "Of course you don't have much hidden about your life. Anyway, my driver can drive you the nearest gas station, it isn't far from here. Then you can get some gasoline and ride back here."

"How did you know my car was out of gas?" Lois demanded.

"As I said, I wanted to talk with you. I had to make sure we weren't interrupted." Lionel replied dismissingly. "This must be a difficult day for you."

"What do you mean?" Lois asked cautiously.

"This is the 13th anniversary of your mother's death, isn't it?" Lionel stated more than asked. "Ellen Lane died from lung cancer when you were six years old. It must have been horrible to see your mother deteriorate right in front of you at such a young age."

"Why do you care about any of this?" Lois replied, not letting Lionel's words to get to her.

"I was curious," he replied simply, "and I wanted you to know that I am not a man you should trifle with. I may not seem intimating, but trust me, I could ruin you."

"Seems like a lot of trouble to go to just to send me a message." Lois said indignantly. "You could have mailed me a postcard."

"Don't minimize what I can do."

Lois took a breath, gathering more courage, and looked straight into Lionel's eyes. "I think I'll walk to that gas station. Since it isn't that far. Besides I think I've taken much more of your time than I should have."

"Suit yourself Miss. Lane," Lionel replied getting back into his car, then stopped suddenly, adding, "it is a pity that your own father didn't remember the significance of this day. You would think such a concerned father would provide some comfort to his daughter on such a difficult day. Oh, but your father doesn't do comfort does he? That was your mother's role."

With that Lionel closed the limo door and the vehicle drove off, creating dust clouds around Lois. She closed her eyes fighting the tears, not wanting to give Lionel the benefit of making her cry. Lois worked hard not to let anyone have that kind of power over her. She refused to be a weak person. But today often left her weak.

-----------------------

Lois heard the soft footsteps on the ground coming towards her. It had been an hour since her encounter with Lionel Luthor. Instead of walking to the gas station, she walked to a nearby field and sat watching the sun slowly drop in the sky. She had needed time to consider what Lionel had said to her. Lois reluctantly turned towards the person intruding on her thoughts.

"Chloe is worried sick about you," Clark stated. "She's about to call out the National Guard."

"I'm fine," Lois replied feebly.

"Yeah, because you look fine," Clark responded sarcastically, as he sat down next to her. "Did anything happen?"

"Lionel Luthor and I had a nice little chat."

"What? When?" Clark demanded. "Are you alright?"

"A little while ago. He made sure my car was out of gas, and then made his move."

"What did he want?"

"He just gave me a friendly warning," Lois explained. "If I try to touch him, I can get gotten to."

Clark nodded, knowing he wasn't getting the full story. After a half minute of uncomfortable silence, Clark finally broke it. "Did anything else happen."

"No," Lois replied simply.

"I don't believe you." Clark stated back. "From what I know about you, a little intimidation from Lionel isn't going to make you brood about it."

"It's just today, that's all," Lois said, not wanting to delve into what had actually brought her down. "We should probably get back so Chloe can stop start worrying."

"What's today?" Clark asked, not dropping the subject.

"I'd really rather not get into it Clark," Lois exclaimed a little more loudly than she intended.

"Are you sure?" Clark responded, keeping his voice calm.

Lois sighed, realizing that she would have to tell Clark the truth. She preferred to not talk about her mother to anyone. She always told people she could talk about her, but the truth was it almost physically pained Lois to even mention her mother. And when she did talk about her, she loathed the pity glances and all the "aww, that poor girl" remarks she always received. Lois much preferred to suffer in silence. That is what she learned from her her father.

"Today is the 13th anniversary of my mother's death Now, can we go?" Lois asked impatiently, starting to stand up.

"Hold on," Clark said as he placed his hand on Lois' arm, gently preventing her from standing.

"Clark, I'm fine. Really."

"So that's why you've been out here in the middle of this field alone? Because you're fine?"

"It's just a difficult day. It passes, I move on, and another year goes by."

"Then why do you measure the year by this date? And why was Lionel able to get to you by mentioning it?" Clark asked, challenging Lois. "Your mother died. You're allowed to feel that. Especially on day like this."

"I hate this day, alright! I hate that my father never remembers this day. I hate that even if he did, he wouldn't talk about it with me; because he never talks to me about anything, except how I screw up. I hate watching other daughters with their mothers. I hate Mother's Day. I hate hardly remembering my mother. I hate the memories I do have of her being sick. I hate missing her. I hate not having a mother. I... I just hate this day."

Lois hadn't realize she had been crying, until Clark handed her a handkerchief. She took it from him and impatiently wiped her face with it. She didn't know what to say next. She had never had her feelings explode like that. Lois was an expert on keeping a tight lid on any real emotion that might make her look vulnerable. She didn't want to look weak, and that is what crying does.

She wasn't sure why she spilled her guts out to Clark. Perhaps she would have spilled to anybody who had walked up to her that afternoon. But most people would have accepted that she was fine and left her alone. Maybe Clark just doesn't know how to leave well enough alone. Or maybe he recognized the sadness in her, and knew what she was bottling up.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this year after year," Clark finally said sympathetically. "I can't imagine how hard this day must be for you."

"I'm alright."

Clark raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"No really, I'm better now," Lois answered honestly. "I guess I just needed to blow up. Glad that's over with it."

Clark grinned, "If you ever need to blow up again, or talk before the blow up-"

"Thanks," Lois quickly interrupted. "But I'm not sure you could handle another blow up, Smallville."

"You'd be surprised," Clark responded.

"I guess we should go back now. I'm sure Chloe has sent for the troops by now."

"Are you sure you don't want some more time to yourself? I could let Chloe know you're alright."

"No, I'm ready. This day just got a little better."


End file.
